


flowers and ink

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 1: Flower shop/tattoo parlorGlimmer tends to her flowers as the owner of the new tattoo parlor enter her shop.





	flowers and ink

Glimmer happily tended to her flowers, walking around and watering all the ones in need of some care, with a smile on her face. She really loved her job.

This shop used to be her mother’s before she passed away right after Glimmer graduated from high school, so as soon as she that happened, she signed up for online classes instead of going to college, and began taking care of the shop full time. And honestly, it was one of the best decisions she had ever done.

It was charming and small, and so perfect.

As she was watering the plants, she heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing as the door opened, and she immediately thought it was one of her regulars, but as she looked, she thought her heart skipped a beat.

Wow, that was a gorgeous woman.

In front of her stood a tall blonde woman hair age, she was wearing jeans and a red top, and her left arm was covered in tattoos. She smiled at her.

“Hey, you work here?”

Nod.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Nice, I’m Adora, and I’m the owner of The Horde Tattoo Parlor across the street, we just opened.”

Right, Glimmer has seen the old building being renovated over the past few months, and also seen the new signs, but didn’t really think much about it.

“That’s so nice, that parlor really looks like you put a lot of cars into it. How does it feel to be open? I remember how nervous I was when I took over this shop.”

“It’s amazing. I came here to get some flowers to all my employees as a thank you for their hard work before opening, could you please help me?”

“Of course. What kind of flowers do you want? Also, it’s on the house.”

“On the house? You really don’t need to do that.”

“I know, but I’m doing it anyway. After all, we’re practically neighbors, and I’m really looking forward to seeing you around.”

Did she just say that out loud?

Yes she did.

Glimmer felt her cheeks redden, especially when Adora smiled back at her.

“Thank you so much, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you too. All your flowers look gorgeous. Also, if you’re ever interested in a tattoo, you know where to find me, it’ll also be on the house, as a repay for the flowers.”

Glimmer nodded again, she had actually been thinking about tattooing two pink wings on her back but had never gotten around to actually do it.

But now, she would.

“I’d love too. Now, what kind of flowers were you thinking about?”


End file.
